Personal mobile devices are increasingly popular with consumers. A wide variety of mobile devices are available on the market, with smartphones currently being among the most widely adopted mobile devices. The display for mobile devices is an important component which occupies an appreciable amount of device space. In many designs, the display is connected to driver electronics using a flexible circuit, which extends from the front of the display to the driver electronics located behind the display, requiring additional space to accommodate bending of the flexible circuit.